Ascension Beyond Heaven
Ascension Beyond Heaven is the final evolution of Tybalt Abraham's stand Ascension. The Zephyrian Effigy spoke of this stand as having "an absolute terrifying power" and that it was quite possibly "the most powerful stand in the entire root universe." Appearance ABH bears a two completely white glowing eyes, as well as a larger, more normal eye situated on its forehead. A large spike protrudes from the top of ABH's head, with various small planets orbiting around it. ABH's body seems to be covered with various vents and inlets. It bears a thick golden silk necklace, along with several rings. Its arms seem to be made of exposed muscles that also have various vents carved into them. Personality ABH seems to exhibit a level of self awareness, performing actions without the users input and even speaking on certain occasions. In regards to intelligence, it seems to have almost the same level of insight as the Zephyrian Effigy, implying that the stand is fully self aware and sentient. Even so, ABH rarely demonstrates this. Abilities ABH has four different abilities, all associated with quantum physics. Because of this, its entirely possible that ABH's capabilities exceed that of Princes of the Universe, which was previously thought to be the most powerful stand in the universe. * Antimatter: ABH is able to create atoms composed of precisely 80 positrons, 80 antiprotons, and 121 antinuetrons. This chemical composition is also known as Antimercury. Antimercury has the same properties as regular mercury, except when the atoms touch a regular matter atom, they will both negate each other and disappear, producing photons in the process. ABH is able to manifest enough antimercury atoms to form a large sphere, which can then be thrown at an opponent causing serious damage or death. * Eyes in Four Dimensions: '''ABH is able to see into the fourth dimension, percieving all possible outcomes and all past events. Although ABH is able to see the universes of all possible outcomes, it is not able to determine which outcome or path will be chosen by the universe through quantum superposition. * '''Quantum Immortality: ABH is able to use quantum mechanics to its advantage, gaining a form of immortality. In relation to the many worlds theory, when the user dies the current timeline splits into two different dimensions. One where the user died, and one where they didn't. Since the user's consciousness isn't able to exist in the dimension where they died, their consciousness is swapped over to the timeline where they are still alive. * Singularity: ABH's most formidable move is able harness the energy of dark matter, completely reversing the expansion of the universe. The entire universe is rapidly gravitated into ABH, being crushed past the molecular level until it becomes an infinitely dense singularity. This effectively reverses the big bang and returns the universe back to its original state, an infinitely massive, empty void. ABH then is able to synthesize another Big Bang, causing the singularity to explode into the size of superclusters in a matter of seconds. The new universe will have more or less the same properties as the original, but ABH is able to alter or change events leading up to, but not past, the point in time where Singularity was used. Trivia As opposed to other Elegy Stands, who have no development potential as a result of using the Platinum Heart, ABH still has a C in development potential. This implies that ABH still has more abilities that have not been unlocked yet. Category:Stands